poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Logan Meets The Pagemaster
'Logan Meets The Pagemaster '''is the sixth story in the Logan's Adventures series written by Logan "Hewylewis" Ridenbaugh and Bryce "The Wrestlemaniac" Kanyon and released in DeviantArt on January 21st, 2013. Plot Ten-year-old pessimist Richard Tyler lives his life based on statistics and fears just about everything. His exasperated parents have tried multiple ways to buil up the courage of their son, but to little success. Richard is sent by his father to buy a bag of nails so that he can build a treehouse. However, Richard gets caugh in a harsh thunderstorm and takes shelter in a library. Here, he is met by Mr. Dewey, an eccentric librarian who tries to find a book for Richard and gives him a library card. However, Richard does not want any books; he just wants to call his parents and go home. Mr. Dewey points towards a payphone. Richard wanders off and finds a large rotunda painted with classic ictional characters. Richard slips on some water that had dripped from his coat and falls down, hitting his head and knocking him unconscious. He awakens and finds the rotunda paintings melting, forming a wave of color that transforms him and the library into illustrations. Richard soon meets Logan and his crew, who, prior to the start of this episode, were transported to this enchanted library before Richard and had since been separated from Max. Soon, they are approached by the Pagemaster, who sends them on a journey into the fiction section to find the "exit". Along the way, Richard and his new friends befriend three anthropomorphic books: Adventure, a swashbuckling pirate-like book; Fantasy, a sassy but caring fairy tale book; and Horror, a fearful "hunchbook" with a misshapen spine. The three agree to help, Richard, Logan, and his crew find their way out if Richard checks them out with his library card. Together, the team encounter classic-fictional characters along the way. They first meet Dr. Jekyll in a haunted house where he then turns into Mr. Hyde and terrorizes the group, who then come across Mirage, who was sent by the council to find Logan and capture him. Throughout the course of the episode, Mirage keeps track of the group intending to break their spirits and to ultimately bring them forth to the council dead-or-alive. Driven to the roof, they head out into open waters to the Land of Adventure. However, the group are separated after an attack by Moby Dick. Logan, Bonnie, Richard, and Adventure are picked up by the crew of the Hispaniola, captained by Long John Silver. The pirates go to Treasure Island, but find no treasure, nearly causing a mutiny between the captain and crew. Fantasy, Horror, and the rest of Logan's crew appear and defeat the pirates. Silver attempts to take Richard and the others with him, but he retreats when Richard and his friends threaten him with their weapons. Feeling a change of heart, Silver returns one of Logan's swords, Tuure Alka, at first intending to sell it for profit but instead returns it feeling Logan will need the sword more than Silver. Not long after one fight, Adventure insults Horror, causing the hunchbook to get captured by Lilliputians from ''Gulliver's Travels. Adventure ends up saving him and the two make up. As the group travels through the fantasy section, Logan and Richard see the exit sign on the top of a mountain. However, a sleeping dragon is awakened and chases the boys and their friends. After standing up to Mirage, who is not seen again, Richard fights the dragon off with a sword and shield. Unfortunately, the dragon wraps its tail around him, shaking his armor and weapons off of him before swallowing him. Logan ends up sacrificing himself in order to rescue Richard and they both end up trapped in the dragon's stomach. "Looking to the books," the boys use a beanstalk to escape. The heroes arrive at the top and enter a large dark room where the Pagemaster awaits them. Richard and the others berates the Pagemasters for the horrors they have suffered, but the Pagemaster reveals that the journey was intended to make Richard face his fears while it was merely a test for the others as preparation for future adventures. Dr. Jekyll, Captain Ahab, Long John Silver, and the dragon reappear in a magical twister congratulating him and Logan and his crew are reunited with their ship, Max, preparing for take-off but not before saying goodbye to their new friends. Richard then awakens, discovering that he had been "unconscious" all along. Adventure, Fantasy, and Horror all appear next to his body as real books. Mr. Dewey finds him, and, even though the library policy only allows a person to check out two books at a time, lets him check out all three books "just this once" as Richard may not have been unconscious and may actually have witnessed all the events that happened, thus making Mr. Dewey the Pagemaster. Richard returns hom a braver kid, sleeping in his new treehouse. Adventure, Fantasy, and Horror appear as silhouettes on a wall talking and admiring their freedom. As for Logan and his crew and where they would go from there... Only time will tell. Trivia *Mumm-Ra from Thundercats makes his very first appearance in this story and becomes the newest member of the Council of Shadows. *This story takes place immediately after the events of Steampunk'd in Thamesburg. Links Prologue: http://hewylewis.deviantart.com/art/Logan-Meets-The-Pagemaster-Prologue-349683687 Part One: http://hewylewis.deviantart.com/art/Logan-Meets-The-Pagemaster-Chapter-1-349790391 Part Two: http://hewylewis.deviantart.com/art/Logan-Meets-The-Pagemaster-Chapter-2-349963185 Part Three: http://hewylewis.deviantart.com/art/Logan-Meets-The-Pagemaster-Chapter-3-350049223 Part Four: http://hewylewis.deviantart.com/art/Logan-Meets-the-Pagemaster-Chapter-4-350310763 Part Five: http://hewylewis.deviantart.com/art/Logan-Meets-The-Pagemaster-Chapter-5-350712295 Part Six: http://hewylewis.deviantart.com/art/Logan-Meets-The-Pagemaster-Chapter-6-351045873 Part Seven: http://hewylewis.deviantart.com/art/Logan-Meets-The-Pagemaster-Chapter-7-351096267 Epilogue: http://hewylewis.deviantart.com/art/Logan-Meets-The-Pagemaster-Epilogue-351138124 Category:Logan's Adventures Series Category:Films dedicated to Leonard Nimoy